


Rose Wood Academy for Gifted Girls

by daphnerunning



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: F/F, Gen, Genderswap, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. The adventures of genderswapped Jeff and Tony (now Jen and Toni).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Wood Academy for Gifted Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt for my Birthday Presents for All challenge on tumblr, from pengiesama.

Peas.

It was always peas at Rose Wood Academy for Gifted Girls. Jen had asked why, once. The sour-tempered lunchlady had slapped an extra serving on her plate and said, “It’s good for you.”

She poked distastefully at the green lump on her plate, carefully segregated from the meats and potatoes. Then, unperturbed, she sat in her usual corner and took out her book. It only took three sentences for her to be so engrossed in the words that she stopped tasting what she was eating. Five sentences, and the chatter of the lunchroom died away to a calming buzz. Half a page, and she didn’t notice when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Excuse me. Sorry, excuse me, but is anyone sitting here?”

Jen blinked up at the tapper. Here? Jen looked down at her chair. “I am.”

“Oh, jolly good!” The newcomer seemed to take this as assent of some kind, and slid into the seat opposite. “I’m Toni. What’s your name?”

Toni was slender in that compact high-energy way, with short red curls and a black hair ribbon. She’d traded in the pleated Rose Wood skirt for shorts, and sat very unconcernedly cross-legged as she stabbed a piece of meat with her fork.

It took Jen a second to find her voice. “Jen,” she said, sticking out her hand to shake. “Jen Andonuts.”

Toni’s eyes lit up.

“Yes,” Jen said, before she had to hear it again, “the inventor’s daughter.”

“That’s brilliant! I’ve read your papers!”

Jen’s mouth dropped open. “You—you what?”

“Your papers! The ones you’ve sent in to the Foggyland Review? I remember that big hullaballoo last year when they found out who you were.”

“You read my papers?”

“Oh, yes! I don’t think I understood all of it, but I liked everything you were saying. In fact, when they tracked the mail and found out you were a schoolgirl, well…” Tony beamed. “That’s when my father said I could come to Rose Wood. I’ve been at Silversprings since I was little.”

Jen had heard of Silversprings. “That’s a finishing school, right?”

Toni shoved a giant bite of peas into her mouth and nodded. “Yesh. I di’n fi’ in too goo’.”

Jen bit back a smile, then thought the better of it and let it spread. “I can believe that.”


End file.
